This application makes reference to and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application for METHOD OF SHARING LOAD IN MOBILE SWITCHING SYSTEM filed earlier in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 14, 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 28560/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call processing method for a mobile switching system (MSC), and more particularly to a method for sharing and processing a load generated in the MSC between originating and terminating call halves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile switching system (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cMSCxe2x80x9d) is a switching system for providing a communication service to a mobile station (MS). The MSC mainly functions as an exchange for switching a mobile station to another mobile station, or a mobile station to a cable network, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram illustrating the construction of a conventional mobile switching center (MSC). As shown in FIG. 2, the software portion is combined with the hardware portion. In such conventional MSC, the hardware and the software are combined as one protocol. As the hardware of the MSC is operatively coupled to a base station (BS), the controlling load of the MSC has been carried out by a load sharing algorithm software installed therein.
A recent development of the telecommunication industry demands an MSC to handle more complex tasks, such as the transmission request of data, image information, and video information. An improved MSC has been developed to perform more complex tasks, known as a xe2x80x9cNext Generation MSC.xe2x80x9d However, the next MSC separates the hardware section linked to a base station and the software section controlling the hardware. As a result, there is a need for a new way to control the heavy loads among a plurality of independent workstations representing the software section and to handle the calls generated by different mobile stations.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method of sharing the load between originating and terminating call halves in real time when a call is generated by a mobile station.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method, which allows the same high-ranked processor of the MSC to perform the processing protocol between originating and terminating call halves.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of designating a high-ranked processor when a paging request message and a paging request response message is exchanged between the MSC and BSC.